The Slumber Blunder
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Lily accidentally crawls into James' bed when she returns to her dorm for the night. First Person POV; please R&R! T for one swear. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize!


**Lily POV**

I was exhausted. One hundred percent completely exhausted. Seventh year might just be the death of me. How does anyone do this? Don't the teachers understand how much torture they are making us endure. Is this some sort of cruel payback for the troubles we caused them in the past six and a half years. I mean, really. We still have about four months until NEWTs and yet they still shove assignments to help us "prepare" down our throats by the second.

Between Head Girl duties and trying to complete my loads of homework, I get almost no sleep. The weekends aren't much better. The dumb professors assume that that just means that we have more time to get the work done. WE NEED A BREAK! If I miss any more sleep, I might start hexing people just because. I hate seventh year.

So, when Friday came around and classes ended, I stumbled my way back to the Head's dorms. I had stayed up to finish my weekend homework so that I could spend Saturday and Sunday binge sleeping. It was in the wee hours of the morning and my brain had shut down hours ago( In all reality, probably more like months ago). Now, as I have described my extreme exhaustion already, I am sure that you can understand why I just let my feet guide me to the bed.

In my opinion, it is perfectly understandable that I didn't remember to turn right instead of left. It is perfectly understandable that I would not realize that the furniture was placed differently. And it is perfectly understandable that I did not register that another person was in the bed when I got there.

I can not be faulted for my actions. I was clearly not in my right mind. It's not like I intended to snuggle up next to James Potter. It's not like I meant to crawl into his bed/arms. It all just kind of happened. Totally and completely without my assistance. It's the damn NEWTs, I tell ya. They caused my momentary lapse in sanity.

I was quite shocked when I woke up wrapped up into him. Here I had thought that I had gone to my own bed that didn't have attractive, Quidditch player, Head Boys who smell delicious and just so happen to be the boy you fancy. While the 'Slumber Blunder', as I have dubbed it, was an unexpected occurrence, I can not claim that it was a horrible experience. I didn't get my usual visit from the nightmare goblin last night.

I do, however, feel bad for James. I mean, the poor boy did nothing wrong and yet he woke up to me screaming bloody murder and hitting him with whatever I could get my hands on. I couldn't help the fact that I thought he was some perv that snuck in my bed at some point during the night, could I? I can only imagine how this experience must've been for him.

**James POV**

I woke up to a scream, and for a second I thought my nightmares were real until I took in the vision of Lily screaming at me whilst chucking my belongings at me. Yes, I thought it was strange too. Why was she in my room? And why was she wearing only a tank top and knickers? What the hell is going on?

I came up to my room early last night and proceeded to drop into my bed. I didn't plan on waking up until Sunday, or, you know, ever. NEWTs, Head duties, and Quidditch have been exhausting. I was so tired when I was climbing into my bed that I didn't even take time out to change into my pajamas. I just wore my quidditch boxers and my white undershirt. It's not like I was going out into public, anyways, right?

So I fell asleep until the beautiful Miss Evans started attacking me with my own stuff with no reason that I could see. Well, no reason that I could see until I saw her clothes on the floor next to my bed. Did I accidentally crawl into her bed last night? Shit, I'm about to be murdered. But wait, no, this is my room. It doesn't smell like strawberries in here like it does in her room.

She's still screaming and I think that I should probably start to protect myself now, right? I don't want her to injure me.

**Third Person POV**

James calmed Lily down after she had basically destroyed his room and they worked together to piece together what happened.

James had came up to bed at seven, after finishing dinner, and proceeded to fall asleep in his underwear. Lily had come upstairs nine hours later and mistakenly curled up in his bed, also in her underwear as she too did not even attempt to change into pajamas. As they slept, they had snuggled up into each other, and Lily had woken first due to the sunlight from the window on her face. She got scared and attacked on instinct. This led to James' many bruises and Lily's guilt.

Lily was mortified that she had spent the night in James' bed and James was secretly amused by this. Neither one of them admitted that this was actually one of the best sleeps that they had gotten since the school year began.


End file.
